Salty
by Green Sphynx
Summary: -"Could you repeat that please?" The man pressed his foot on Syaoran's back, forcing him down on the cold concrete.- Yaoi, non-con, drugs... you've been warned. Before Acid Tokyo.


**I am very uncertain about this fic, so please review to tell me what you think. It's my first real non-con story, and although I never minded reading them I am not so sure what I think about writing one myself...**

**Warnings: Yaoi, non-con, drugs, probably bad English**

**Takes place somewhere before Acid Tokyo during their journey.**

**And finally: Tsubasa Chronicle does not belong to me (surprise!)**

* * *

_Salty_

"Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran's head snapped up and he flushed when he realized how far the others had walked while he had been distracted. He gave the second-hand bookstore one last longing glance before he hurried after his friends. Maybe he could return this evening, or tomorrow. Right now he had to keep his eyes open for the feather they were searching around here.

This world was rather advanced compared to most worlds they visited, especially in technical applications for the human body. People walked around with earpieces directly connected to wireless communication, intelligent sunglasses displaying information on their surroundings and all types of bracelets emitting concentration-inducing drugs. Almost half of the applications contained drugs directly pumped into the people's bloodstream to enhance focus or give off pleasurable feelings. People were practically junkies on both drugs and gadgets, but this society seemed to flourish with it either way.

While Syaoran ran after his friends, he suddenly felt a sharp tug on his wrist. In his hurry he stumbled, and fell sideways into the arms of an enormous man – probably even bigger than Kurogane. Before he was able to regain his balance someone snapped a collar around his neck. Almost immediately he felt a thin needle penetrate his skin.

"Hey, what..." he tried to protest, but the large man placed one hand over his mouth, the other pinning both his wrists to his back. Syaoran struggled, but in sheer muscle power this man clearly had the higher hand. He bit down sharply.

The man let out a grunt, but didn't release his grip. A man behind him – probably the one who attached the collar – dug his fingers in the muscles of his neck, making him cringe.

Syaoran tasted blood and his mind was starting to go hazy. Whatever the drug in the collar was, it wasn't having much of a positive effect on his body. And it definitely worked fast! The world spun and he was dragged deeper into the alleyway, still firmly pressed against the man's chest.

_Sakura._

He was dragged through a door and the man dropped him in an unceremonious heap on the concrete floor. Syaoran's vision swam and he couldn't find the power in his limbs to even try and stand.

_He needed to get out of here. He needed to get back to Sakura. The feather would be getting away from them!_

The other man's face appeared in front of him, a thin face with teeth missing. Syaoran had no trouble imagining how the guy would have lost those and currently felt more than willing to punch out a few more.

"You are some lovely material, boy." The voice was much lower and hoarser than one would've expected from such a rodent face.

"Let me go," He couldn't muster more than a whisper and his throat stung like he swallowed acid. He pulled weakly on the collar and felt the needle dig through his flesh with the movement.

"We're not holding you now," came the smug reply.

Syaoran placed his hands on the concrete slowly and pushed. Both men appeared to wait patiently while he struggled to pick himself up. The muscles of his arms trembled and the details of the rough concrete flew around before his eyes, forcing him to blink rapidly to focus. He felt like gagging.

"If you're not going to move, excuse us for getting on with business. You're in our territory now." It didn't sound half as apologetic as the words implied.

"N-no," he rasped weakly.

"Could you repeat that please?" The large man pressed his foot on Syaoran's back, forcing him down on the cold concrete. His weakened muscles strained to heave his lungs full with air.

He attempted to struggle, but only managed to lose grip of the concrete, sprawling his arms out over the floor on either side of him. He clearly felt the heat of the blood seeping from his arms as he scraped his skin on the concrete, much more than any other sensation.

A finger was tapped to the side of the collar and another needle penetrated his skin. Syaoran gasped at the enhanced feeling of the cool needle. He wanted to fend off the effects of the drugs on his body. He _needed_ to get free. _What if they had gotten Sakura as well?_

He was flipped on his back and the bright shirt that was bought for this world was ripped open with a knife. A hand slipped over his chest appreciatively.

"He looks strong."

"He is. For his size."

"How did he feel against you?"

The question wasn't answered and Syaoran tried to focus his vision on the man above him, gulping down his need to gag and panting for air.

He saw the large man rub the sizable tent in his trousers lewdly straight above him.

"W-what d-do you w-want," he managed softly.

"Isn't that obvious?" The slighter man cocked his head in genuine surprise.

Syaoran could only stare.

"We're going to sell you, of course. But first we will test what you're worth."

"We have a special drug to make you willing, but it will only last for so long."

"So we need to know how you'll be when it stops working, to tell the costumer what he's getting."

"D-don't un... unders-stand..."

"Selling unwilling people is illegal," the man laughed at his stupidity, "the drug is only to make the deal look legal to the police."

"Now you're wondering why the police doesn't realize what's going on," the large man tapped his cheek almost sympathetically.

"It's because we're the only ones who have this drug."

"And why are we telling you this?"

"Obviously because it's fun seeing you squirm and trying to find a way to get away from this."

"The fiercer you struggle, the better the price."

Syaoran was trying to swallow air by now, both trying to scoot away from these men leaning in further and further and trying to comprehend _what in the name of everything good and evil_ he had gotten himself into.

The slighter man frowned and fiddled on the side of the collar.

"You look like you never used drugs before."

Syaoran managed to weakly shake his head.

"I turned it down already, don't worry."

He couldn't help but give the man a stare in disbelief. _Don't worry? What was that supposed to mean in a situation like this?_

A hand shot into his pants and his muscles went rigid, the strongest response they had managed so far.

"That feels nice." Syaoran gagged for real this time and his hips were lifted. In a smooth movement the large man ripped his pants off his legs. The knife was used to cut off his underwear, leaving him sweating and naked on the cold concrete.

"Let's have a little taste." The large man leant down and took Syaoran's limp member in his mouth. He whined, desperately trying to make his muscles respond and struggle harder.

"We won't choke you on one of ours until you regained a little control over your muscles." Syaoran had never felt such a strong urge to spit someone in the face. _What was he trying to sound so considerate for? Did he seriously think Syaoran would just lay down and understand?_

He felt heat pooling in his abdomen and tried to at least fight off arousal while the large man sucked and licked at him as if he were handling a treat. Whereas he felt nothing but disgust for the two men, his body reacted treacherously to the stimulation. Blood flowed to both paint his face a sweaty dark red and engorge his member to reach full length. The large man lapped lazily at the tip to taste the fluid coming free.

"Not bad," he mumbled, sitting up. Immediately the slighter man bowed down to follow his example, licking and tasting.

Syaoran gritted his teeth and managed to make fists. _Good, that meant the lower dose of the drug was starting to have effect, instead of the higher dose they had started off with._

His thighs trembled, muscles of his abdomen rippling to regain control.

"Look at that, he's getting himself together again," the slighter man smirked as he sat up, trailing his lip with his thumb to gather the fluids which had escaped his mouth. Syaoran felt disgusted and sent the man a glare.

"Pretty," both men trailed a hand over his face, one sliding down to his chest and the other gripping down on his hair. He was jerked forward and he flopped face first into to larger man's crotch. His face was lifted just long enough for the man to open his pants before he was pressed down again.

"Don't even think of biting, we will not treat you this kindly anymore if you do."

Hips grinded up to press a long hard shaft in his face. Syaoran squeezed his eyes shut in mortification as the wet tip made sticky traces on his cheek.

"Suck."

He kept his teeth on each other as firmly as he could, but under influence of the drug he wasn't much of a match for the fingers prying his mouth open. The hand on his head pressed him down repeatedly until he could no longer dodge and the shaft slid into his mouth. He gagged immediately and it was pressed in deeper.

The man behind him massaged his jaw and whispered next to his ear. "Swallow, don't gag. Don't go throwing up over his dick or you'll be very sorry."

He whimpered and pressed his hands on the large man's hips, trying to break free. He couldn't though, and was forced to endure the man fucking his mouth.

"I said suck, remember?" He got an extra hard thrust to his palate, salty fluids spreading over every inch of his mouth. Both the taste and the forceful handling of his mouth forced his eyes to water. He refused to think of them as tears as he sniffed and begrudgingly closed his lips around the member in his mouth. He tentatively tried to suck and scrunched his face to a grimace at the disgusting taste getting on his tongue even more.

"A bit harder than that."

His shoulders shook and the tears streamed down his face, but he obliged. The hand on his head forced him up and down to pleasure the large man.

"You've got much to learn in this area," the man scoffed.

"Let's see about this side then," the other man smirked. His hips were lifted and his legs dragged up, his knees painfully scraping the rough concrete. Syaoran managed a bit of a struggle now, but the man with the rodent face simply placed his knees on his ankles painfully, spreading the brunette's legs so he could sit down.

He stiffened and tried to make a sound in protest when he felt a cold slick finger prod at his anus. He was pushed back down on the member in his mouth again relentlessly, but in his budding panic his teeth scraped against the wet skin a bit too harshly.

The fingers in his hair clenched and his head was jerked up, the large man bringing their faces inches from each other to give him a warning glare. He gulped at the malicious intent the man was giving off and quickly closed his eyes, trying to pull away.

"Stop crying bitch, and don't you dare bite," the man snapped at him, and he felt spit hit his cheeks.

Syaoran wasn't crying. The water running down his cheeks was merely a bodily reply on the forceful movements in the back of his mouth. He wasn't crying.

His head was jerked down again and this time the large member was pushed down his throat for real. He tried to swallow desperately and forced his gags down as his nose was pressed into a thick carpet of black hair smelling like old urine and sweat. His arms flailed a little while he tried to find a way to breath, not getting air until he was momentarily pulled off again.

A loud whimper tore from his throat when the man behind him inserted two fingers in his ass and started moving them around. He just managed to gulp in enough air before he got another shove on the back of his head to take the length in completely.

Neither man gave him any form of consideration as he was forced to keep deep-throating the rather well-endowed large guy and the slighter man prodded around with his fingers as if he dropped his keys in there.

"Why do _you _get the side without teeth," the large man growled at his companion. Syaoran gave another struggle, but in response the large man picked up both his wrists and pinned them together in an awkward turn above his back. He felt his shoulders straining and his back arched to try and accommodate the unpleasant turn in his arms. Unfortunately that also made him push his backside higher in the air and the slighter man hummed contently. The fingers were suddenly pulled out, leaving both a relief of pressure and an unwelcome cold breeze down his backside.

"I do the dealing job, so I get the better part in the testing."

Syaoran screamed when a large pressure slid up his back. He felt like his ass was being torn apart and he desperately tried to move away from it, which was impossible due to the hands pinning him in place and his weakened muscles.

"Calm down," two hands stroked the sides of his ass softly while he kept gagging and screaming on the thick shaft in his mouth.

"Just get on with it," the large man grumbled, "he's crying like a girl anyway, so no need give him second chances."

_He wasn't crying!_

Sobs wrecked his body and he groaned in pain. The member was shoved back into his throat and the man in his back pulled out, only to give a sharp thrust back in. A wail tore from his throat with the little air that could pass during the forced bobbing of his head.

He felt so dirty and used. Everything hurt and if he ever were to see Sakura again he couldn't even say he had been able to put on a fight. He was as low as he could get, fucked in the mouth and in the ass at the same time by complete strangers, completely weak at the effects of drugs. Drugs emitted from a _collar_, which was degradingly enough the only thing he was wearing.

He whimpered and sobbed, giving up the struggle while the pounding in his back continued.

"Did we break him already?" Syaoran had no idea which one said it, but he squeezed his eyes shut and gave a weak jerk on his wrists to show he wasn't completely gone yet. He couldn't win this fight, so rather than struggling like a child he could save his power for later. Or so he reasoned now, _after_ he stopped his struggle.

"Cheh, use the feather on him when we're done."

_Feather?_

He slumped and let the two men fuck him. He couldn't help the pitiful sounds he made, but at least their words had given him the slightest bit of hope. Even if he came back completely humiliated, at least he would _maybe_ have a feather.

The drug in his system still kept his muscles mostly slack, but his sensory failing had completely made place for the enhancing of his senses of heat and fluids on his skin. He would be able to _see_ normally when he tried to get the feather.

He tensed when the men started grunting and the movements became harsher and more irregular. He even managed to suck a little more intense to get this over with, by now used to the salty stickiness covering the inside of his mouth.

"Oh yes," the large man grunted. His head was shoved down until his nose was pressed in the stinking hair again, and kept there while the man's hips started to buck uncontrollably. Syaoran groaned detested while the seed spurted down his throat directly, and his stomach burned. He wanted nothing more than to retch right now.

Halfway his orgasm the man pulled back, making Syaoran choke on the sticky fluid shooting in his windpipe and cringing at the stuff flying in his face. He hung his head and panted, the tears and the semen mixing on his cheeks while he desperately tried to cough the seed from his throat and heave in the necessary oxygen at the same time.

His hands were released and the large man let him drop face down on the concrete while the other kept pounding into his back. He pressed a hand over his sticky mouth to try to suppress the moans forced from his body at every thrust.

After what seemed like an eternity, the man inside him hunched over and groaned loudly. Syaoran whimpered when he felt the hot liquid spilling inside him, dripping out down his thighs almost immediately.

The man pulled out and shortly admired the view of his – no doubt – stretched hole dripping white semen and red blood.

"You shouldn't have damaged him," came the gruff voice of the larger man, "now use that feather and we can sell him obediently."

The slighter man shrugged and left Syaoran where he was, upper body sprawled on the concrete and ass lifted high, knees wobbling but not daring to slide any further over the ripped skin.

He felt a hand on his collar, and something tickled his skin right beside it.

It was the fastest move he had been able to make ever since the collar had been attached to his neck: He turned around and his fingers clenched around the feather. A pitiful whine escaped his throat when his abused ass hit the concrete and a vicious sting shot all the way up his spine, but he managed to scramble away slightly.

"What do you think you're doing," the large man sounded angered and he stepped forward. Syaoran's weak body let out a whimper in fear, but he kept scrambling backwards, pressing the feather to his chest. So far his brilliant plan. He had the feather, but was by no means strong enough to escape.

He was lifted roughly by the collar – needles digging through his flesh painfully – and brought face to face with the menacing man he just sucked off. His semen was still running down his face in thick slow drops, for goodness sake!

He managed a weak kick to the man's legs, but the hand holding the feather was encircled with strong fingers, pressing down to force him to release his grip.

"Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran whimpered in relief and he was dropped back onto the floor, his body too weak now to do anything but sprawl out. He could faintly hear the two man cursing and a short struggle. Short, for it sounded Kurogane bashed their heads before they even had the chance to lift a finger.

He could hear the princess whimpering and he sincerely hoped she wasn't hurt, not being able to do anything about it.

Or maybe she made that sound at the sight of him: naked, bloody, used, face cried red and covered in semen and thick white running down his spread ass for the world to see.

Yes, that could be it.

He slowly turned to his side and extended his arm, holding the feather out towards the general direction of the princess.

Fai hurried to his side, gently covering him with his coat.

"I got a feather, Princess," he gave a quivering smile and his vision started swimming again, unable to focus on the pink spot which must have been his princess.

"Syaoran-kun," Fai almost sounded reprimanding.

Syaoran huffed at Fai's tone, whimpered at the pain shooting through his body at the jerking movement he made, and finally threw up the containments of his stomach.

When he finished, he was lifted in someone's arms and he passed out.

_How could he ever face Sakura again after she saw him like this?_

* * *

**After writing this I already noticed my first mistake: Although this is my first real non-con, it looks very much the same as my other fics. Which means probably too much descriptive smut and too little emotions.  
Please review to tell me what you think. What did I do right and what did I do wrong? **


End file.
